Monogotari Ga Oware Mae Ni
by AliceofDeath
Summary: a story about a boy who fell in depravity who had once love a girl, a girl who loves the boy unconditionally and hopes.This is a story about two people who was meant to be, a boy with a heavy burden, a girl who wishes to share his burden. their fates intertwined from the start, their souls yearn for each other.JudalxOC
1. Wareware no Monogatari

On a small peaceful village two newborns came to life, a girl with astounding emerald eyes and a boy with gold-like eyes.

both of them born on the same time at the same day was destined for great things one was to be a ruler of a kingdom, the other was to be a Magi. they were to be close friends and their fate was intertwined with each other.

* * *

_"he taught me how fun it was to laugh with someone" the woman who was once a queen said to her djinn as she neared her end._

_"then let me accompany you to the very end, my master, my queen, my lady,Shirin" the djinn known as Shatan said as he kneeled down to his master._

_"thank you,Shatan"_

_the girl closed her eyes as well as the djinn_

* * *

"Shirin!" a boy with jet black hair shouted as he ran towards a taller girl carrying a pail of water.

"what is it,Judal?" the girl asks in a lady-like manner that suits her despite her status.

"won't you play with me today?" the boy asks

"I can't give you a definite answer, I have chores to do after all" the girl says as she gestures to her home.

Judal weighs his choices of waiting for his friend to finish or to help her. Just when Shirin decides to leave Judal makes his decision.

"Shirin, let me help you~!" Judal cheerily says as he took the pail from the girl and went to lead the way to her house. The girl only smiles and walked beside her treasured friend.

* * *

_"My queen, he has fallen into despair" Shatan says_

_"I know that is why even if it is for a week, even for a day or second if I could at least save him from despair I would" she answers_

_"would you?" the djinn asks, it was in his nature to cast seeds of doubt, a horrible habit the queen once said._

_"I would no matter what" _

* * *

The girl was watching stars in a cliff that hides their small village. she longingly wonders what it feels like to travel all over the world and meeting different kinds of people and creating different kinds of bonds. As she thinks a boy silently creeps behind her and playfully covers her eyes.

"guess who~?"

the girl decides to play along saying the wrong names to entertain her friend before telling his name

"then my most precious Judal?" the girl giggles afterwards unaware of the red-face boy

"you knew it was me from the start right?" the boy pouts his redness gone.

the girl laughs and confirms to what he said.

"hey, Shirin, you know a lot about the stars right?" he says

"yes"

"teach me about it" the boy requests.

The girl could not find her self to deny the boys wishes whether it be the fact he is her precious and only friend or the fact she had grown to fond of him was the reason for this she does not know.

"In that case, right over there is the summer triangle" the girl points to a group of stars in the east.

"the stars that make up that constellation are Altair,Denib and Vega" the girl points the star with the respective names.

"Shirin, do they also have a story?" the boy asks out of curiosity

"yes, they do...would you like me to tell you about it?" the girl offers

"un" the boy accepts.

* * *

_"Why would you do this much for someone who may have forgotten you by now?"_

_"because even if he may have forgotten or it had become a distant memory, I would never forget the promise we made and I plan to fulfill it, even if its only for my selfish desire to see him again"_

* * *

When he is alone, he likes to watch the rukh that goes around him. He likes to listen and watch the world.

When she is alone, she allows her mind to wander and dream about conquering numerous dungeons.

When they are left alone, they spend it together laughing happily sometimes in comfortable silence never did it cross their mind that they would one day part to fulfill their own destiny.

But until then the two would rely to on the other for happiness and stability.

* * *

_"you had the chance to meet him, why did you not grab it?"_

_"it is not yet time for us to meet" the girl says but they both know it is a lie and that she might never meet him again_

_"you are a coward" the djinn says the girl makes no action to rebuff the claim_

* * *

"Shirin!" the boy says as he hugs the girl from behind. he had by now out grew her

"Judal! don't do that" the girl scolds the boy, by now it was undeniable that the boy loves the girl and shares it. the whole village knows it and teases them about it but they have both have yet to come to terms with it.

the two children continue passing their days like this with carefree attitude. both unaware of the calm before the storm.

* * *

_"If I could meet him again, I would like to run into his arms and hug him tight never to let go"_

_"ha, I'd like to see you do that, my queen" The djinn says to his beginner of a master_

_"well then, if that time comes support my love alright?" the master says playfully and the two continued their travel to the next town._

_'just a few more days I would meet him again'_

* * *

"Shirin!, hurry up and escape take Judal with you!" the mother of the boy says as she shoves the two out of danger desperate to save their lives.

"hurry up and go never look back!"

the two runs off to safety, not daring to look back the girl urges the boy to follow her.

but the boy looks back and desperately tries to remove the firm grip on his hand to save his parents

"Judal! don't you'll only die there!" the girl says trying to dissuade the boy from going back to village. the boy knows the truth from those words and it is wise if he would follow it but he can't for his feelings had taken reign and he rushes back.

the girl taken away by a fellow villager. the boy taken away by the attackers.

* * *

_"I am Shatan" the djinn of the dungeon says_

_"for 10 years no one was successful in conquering this dungeon but you have,tell me what is it that you wish for?"_

_"that I can't tell but would you please help me in my quest?"_

_the djinn agreed and the two traveled to the east along with the newly acquired reaches of the girl_

_"Shatan" the girl says_

_"yes, my master?" _

_"I am called Shirin" the girl simply says and the djinn smirks in amusement_

_"a perfect name for a would be queen"_

* * *

The girl called Shirin has grown by now and has set her eyes in conquering the 56th dungeon named Shatan that had appeared 10 years ago.

she fought hard and endured a lot just to conquer this dungeon and she was nearing her goal she was only a step away from succeeding where others had failed and she would finally be able to meet her most precious person.

Seeing the entrance to the last room she ran towards it.

she was finally here.

* * *

This is a story told in reverse.


	2. Kono Shounen no Monogatari

The boy was a little bit afraid. he was taken away from his village.

He was still unused with the glamorous way of living. he was not yet used to sleeping on a soft on nights where nightmares come he would find solace in watching the stars and vaguely he remembers a face and that soothes him.

it does not cross his mind once who had own the face.

* * *

_he was now disappearing. there was no longer a need for Magi. he wonders if someone would miss him dearly and he shook that motion away. he had lost everything and now he was to disappear living not even a single evidence that he had existed._

_and he's mind reminds him of a girl who he loves and wonders where she was now, surely she too had forgotten about him but he could not shake the motion that she was already waiting for him._

_and so he smiles as he fades into dust._

* * *

In the palace he was given proper education along with the emperor's sons and daughters.

He was not treated like an outcast but like a family and was well cared for. he does not question the gnawing feeling in his heart and dismisses it as nothing.

he now had a play mate who goes by the name of Kougyoku Ren.

and vaguely he wonders why he feels nostalgic as if he has forgotten something-someone important.

* * *

_The battle was hard and painful. he was no match against the other Magi, he felt even more despair and hopelessness he hated his weakness._

_and as he attacks with blind rage and hatred a face flashes in his mind as his attack is rebuffed and he flew towards a wall_

_he wonders why he suddenly remembers the face he had long since forgotten(kept inside) in his mind. _

_he resumes his battle as if nothing happened._

_yet he felt his strength return and his judgement cleared._

_and he feels like he is no longer alone._

* * *

When he first learns of his status as a Magi, he accepted it calmly and went out of the room.

he felt like walking and walking and that he did until he ended up in a cliff and that it was now night time.

he sits and let his mind fully absorb what he had just learn as well as the fact that the reason why he was accepted that easily was because they knew he was a Magi.

He sneered.

and he feels so alone but when he gazes into the stars he is reminded of someone.

and once again he founds solace for the first time he wonders who this person was and wishes he could remember this person's name

* * *

_He was walking around a fair buying food and browsing at the jewels. when he came across a cat that seemed to beckoned him to follow._

_he was lead into the square where a girl with emerald-like eyes dances gracefully._

_and he watches he could not shake the feeling that they had meet before._

_and the dance ends he decides to drop money as well, he stays behind even when the crowd has disperse and the dance troupe was packing things_

_he does not know what he was waiting for but he does know that he has to wait_

_"Shirin~!"_

_the girl with emerald-like eyes goes over to what he presumes to be the leader he watches and then leaves._

_"Shirin" the boy says with his mouth and he likes the taste it leaves and the feeling of nostalgia._

_as if hearing a soft whisper of her name the girl looks around searching for someone familiar only to see glimpse of a long black hair that disappears to the alley_.

_it does not cross the boy's mind that she might be the very "Shirin" he is looking(yearning) for_

* * *

When he first makes his dungeon he felt happy. he had decided to name the 56th dungeon Shatan. It was also here that he first met an annoying man

"Hey you!, who gave you permission to enter this dungeon?!" he says as he lands down in front of the man

"no one"

"in that case leave,now! this dungeon is not for you!" the young Magi says and threatens the man who he would come to utterly despise one day named Sinbad.

Sinbad who was smart enough to know his limits left.

neither of the two would consider this encounter as their first for they would both forget about it.

Judal was glad the man left and he too left.

it is not until 10 years later would the dungeon be cleared by the very person he had forgotten.

* * *

_He had now remembered how his village was ruined by Al Sarmen the very organization that he worked for yet he could not find it in his self to cry. all he felt was emptiness as if he no longer has any emotions._

_He goes to gaze at the stars once again and found the summer triangle that he was once thought by Shirin and he yearns for her soft and warm embrace._

_instead he is comforted by Kougyoku_

_"I'm here, Judal" she says_

_but he does not find comfort in it._

_he has long since given up being loved by her yet it does not stop him from using her as temporary replacement for Shirin. until then he would make do with this fake warm given by Kougyoku_

* * *

Kougyoku once asks him what a suitable name for a queen would be and he answers immediately without thinking nor an ounce of hesitation that it would have to be Shirin.

Kougyoku frowns and asks why that is.

He is unable to give a proper answer other than he just know it is.

It was not until later would he realize why Kougyoku ask such a queer question but despite that he would not dwell on it but rather on the fact that he had finally remembered what the girl from his memories was named

"Shirin" he says to no one

and he is pleased despite it not showing in his face.

It is not until later that night when he would gain all of the truth would he start to yearn for that person's embrace.

* * *

The is the story of the boy told in reverse.


	3. Kono Sekai no Shoujo Monogatari

Everything has a story, everything began with a story and ended with a story.

* * *

2010

To be able to laugh is a blessing granted to few. Since I was 3 I would have dreams about someone known as "Magi". From what I've read they were powerful beings, from what I've heard people with power are happy but that Magi was filled with loneliness. Even if he smiled I could see that he was miserably lonely.

Each time I try to reach out to him, he would walk farther and farther away that only my finger tips would be able to touch the end of his beautiful jet black braided hair. How I wish to be able to feel him.

* * *

2011

Names are important. I have now learned of that Magi's name, Judal, that is that man's name. Somehow I was able to talk to him and feel him. Though I never did get my chance to tell him my name I feel happy as if a part of me has become completed. Is this I wonder what adults call "love"?. When I say his name it gives me joy, warm feeling in my stomach. to be able to feel him makes me safe as if I have ended a long journey. To be able to wipe his tears away I felt relief and pride that it was me and not someone else.

I long to hear him call my name in that warm voice of his.

I hope that day comes.

* * *

2012

Friends are to be cherish. This year is wonderful year. my most precious Judal has considered me as his friend. And had asked me to be "King" I want to accept but before I could agree he took it back, I wonder if I had hurt him by any chance? I want to be his "King" for what reason I have yet to know. I wish I knew why I desire to be his.

He still has yet to ask for my name. It saddens me.

* * *

2013

A year is about to pass and I have yet to see Judal in my dreams. I am afraid for I am slowly forgetting his voice, his looks and God forbid his name. Why is it that I can no longer see him? Was everything just an illusion? for that thought to be true pains my I wish I acted sooner, to be able to tell him my feelings of love... of this ardent desire to be with him... even if he would not accept I wouldn't have any regrets.

How I wish I was able to hear him call me by my name.

* * *

2014

Being in love is a luxury. Upon seeing him again I could not help myself and ran towards him hugging my most precious Judal. I didn't want to let go.I knew that he was surprised and angry. more than a year had passed in his world and he was worried, angry but most of all lonely for my disappearance.

I could not stop the overwhelming feeling in my heart when he said that. I no longer care for the ruckus I cause, I want to hear it from my most beloved person, his voice calling my name it is the most melodious thing I've heard.

* * *

2015

Everything has an end. Today on this year's last day I last saw Judal. To see him with my own eyes to fade into dust pains my heart. For the first time since I was born I knew what it felt to lose a part of yourself. To know that I would no longer see him it puts me into grief. For that voice to no longer call my name, for that warm hand to disappear, for my black sun to be gone.

I feel so lonely.

* * *

2018

A girl of 17 years of age walks under the cool shade of cherry blossoms. Her name is Shirin, her emerald eyes is filled with warmth but loneliness too.

A boy of 16 years of age is running under the very same shade that Shirin walks. His jet black hair and golden eyes is filled with mischief.

Under those shade their eyes met. The boy slows done and comes to a halt right in front of Shirin.

a moment passes by it is shared by the two.

"Hello"

* * *

A story of a reincarnated girl


End file.
